


Overtime

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald has fallen into a rather naughty habit after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

It was another late evening in the office, and Ronald had found himself saddled with a good deal of overtime. It had become a reoccurring event, to the point where several shingami had begun to think he was doing it on purpose...And perhaps he was. You see, Ronald Knox had himself a bit of a kink. It had become almost routine now. At 7:00pm all shinigami who did not have overtime would clock out, leaving the cubicles and offices mostly empty, with only a handful of reapers left walking the halls. It was then that Ronald would begin his little game, fondling himself beneath his desk, cubicle door wide open. 7:30pm would be when William T. Spears would arrive with his extra work. By this time he would be fully hard, carefully hiding the evidence beneath a folder as the older reaper gave him the usual speech about diligence and obedience. He would nod occasionally, giving William the standard replies, then take the work.

Tonight was no different, he'd just been handed a particularly large folder. He nodded as William bid him good evening, promising to check in on his progress in an hour or so. He exhaled shakily as the older reaper disappeared down the hall, setting the paperwork atop the desk. Now began the real fun. "You're a right filthy slag, you know that don't you?" he murmured to himself, standing slowly to close the cubicle door. It didn't provide too much privacy, considering there was no proper ceiling. There was always chance of being discovered. He slowly removed his belt, careful to drag the buckle gently across his aching erection before dropping it to the floor. "Mmhmm... right... nice and slow..." he murmured, squeezing his member gently before unbuttoning his trousers. "Fuck..." he gasped softly, hearing footsteps. As usual, they continued on past the door. He inched his trousers down slowly, taking time to appreciate the way they felt as they slid down his thighs, freeing his arousal. "You like that...?" He whispered, trailing his fingertips across his hips and thighs slowly before seating himself on his desk, legs spread wantonly. He could feel the poisonous adrenaline coursing through his veins. Anyone could hear him and open the door. "You'd like that, wouldn't you...? Havin' someone walk through that door, seein' you splayed out like this?" he grasped his cock, and began to stroke himself slowly, biting his lip to hold in most of his noise. "You want William T Spears to walk in an' see you getting off in your office." He leaned back, flush with the desk and brought two fingers to his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before pressing them to his entrance teasingly. "To see you all spread out on your desk with your fingers up your arse." he murmured, pushing the two digits in roughly. He moaned at the combination of pain and pleasure as he continued pumping his length. He scissored his fingers as best he could, relying on the sting of pain to bring himself over the edge. "To see you cum all over yourself..." he gasped, feeling his orgasm approaching. "Cum you fuckin' whore." he moaned, stretching himself roughly. He was so close, and this was when it got dangerous. He couldn't hold in his sounds, and if anyone happened to be wandering nearby they would surely hear him. "I said cum!" he whispered harshly, forcing in a third finger. That was all it took to send him over the edge. He bit his lip firmly to muffle his cries as his release overtook him, hand continuing to stroke his length until his orgasm had subsided. He removed his fingers from himself gently, groaning softly as he did. He lay there for a brief moment before reaching into the pocket of his trousers for his handkerchief, hastily cleaning himself up before pulling back on his clothing. His breath was still heavy, even as he sank into his chair to begin his work. Moments later William opened the door to check on the unruly reaper.

"Mr. Knox, you've barely made any progress. At this point there is no way you can complete the work, and I will have no choice but to extend this overtime to tomorrow "


End file.
